Diamond Dare Show Battle Royale
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The four hosts stood at the door with their weapons drawn. A mischievous smile formed on Swords face as she faced the crowd of swordians "Alright swordians...show us what you got." Who has the guts to take on one of DDS' hosts? Rated T to violence and language. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL (and Frank) TO THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW BATTLE ROYALE!**

**A place where authors from all around the archives come and challenge the four hosts (well, technically five) of the famous/infamous Diamond Dare Show. Let's check out the competition**

**Competitor #1: Swords Evelyn**

**The brains behind the whole dare show series. This psychotic fifteen year old is half dragon, half human who wields the all powerful diamond sword and able to summon the power of diamonds to build walls. No doubt that she will make a worthy opponent.**

Swords flipped the diamond sword out of here belts loop, grabbing it with her right hand and slashing the ground, forming the letters 'DDS'

"Don't expect me to lose, cause I won't."

**Competitor #2: Ratchet the Lombax**

**A trigger happy cat-like alien, also referred to as a Lombax. This furious feline attacks with his Flame Omniwrench 2.0, which not only can hit hard, but can shoot flames to sear its enemies. Not to mention that he is one great shot with a blaster, with a 'no miss' guarantee**

Ratchet twirled his omniwrench in his hand, then swung it over his shoulder. Then he placed a hand on his blaster

"The Lombax Rage you see on DDs is nothing compared to me on the battlefield."

"Blarttlefield!"

"Shut up Swords!"

**Competitor #3: Clank the Robot**

**Don't let his cute looks fool you, because this robot will mess you up real good. With a mixture of martial arts and rocket launchers plus using his adorable charms to his advantage, this metallic little trouble maker is the true definition of cute but deadly.**

Clank stood there wagging his finger at you

"Don't get too close,"

He set his huge rocket launcher on his shoulder

"Or it just might cost you your life."

**Competitor #4: The Grim Reaper (AKA, Lord Death)**

**He might look a little off, but this friendly reaper won't hold back when he's in combat. He attacks mainly with his prized Death Scythe with his special move, Kishin Hunter, which can One Hit-KO Arceus (the God of Pokémon) if he felt like making the journey to find it. And let's not forget the infamous Reaper Chop, where he hardens his large hands to seem like a cinderblock then drops it down onto your head.**

Lord Death bounced into the presentation area, holding up a peace sign with his large hands

"I look forward to battling you all! The main goal here is to have fun...but I must warn you,"

His voice became deep and the spikes on his body grew larger and shaper as he pulled out his black death scythe

"I'm not going to hold back."

* * *

><p><strong>WANT TO SIGN UP TO BATTLE ONE OF THE FOUR HOSTS? HERE'S WHAT YOU NEED TO FILL OUT...MAN I LOVE CAPS LOCK!<strong>

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**Weapons/powers: (Don't go overboard)**

**Opponent: **

**Swear words?**

**Double battle? (This allows you to fight with a partner. But be warned, this means that your opponent will battle with a partner as well)**

**Who wins?**

**YOU CAN SEND THESE EITHER VIA REVIEW OR PM. YOUR CHOICE...I SILL LOVE CAPS LOCK!**

**Make sure to leave a challenge whi;e picking up your complementary toaster (These ones are the exclusive Lord Death editions)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nicole Jett-Double Battle

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL (and Frank) TO THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW BATTLE ROYALE!**

**THIS CHAPTER'S CHALLENGER IS NICOLE JETT!**

The light flashed on in the long corridor on the challenger's side. The last one was the brightest, and it shone to reveal the challenger. Her name was Nicole Jasmine Jett. This tall fourteen year old girl had short, dark brown hair that dangled a little bit passed her chin. Though her skin was pale, her outfit had a touch of dark to it. A purple t-shirt with black jeans and high tops. Nicole looked up into the darkness that was in front of her. Light blue words lit up the darkness

**CHOOSE YOUR OPPONENT**

Then, four boxes appeared in front of her. Each one contained the silhouette of one of the hosts. She reached forward and tapped the one that was shaped like Swords. The box blinked a light blue light twice, then the words and silhouettes disappeared. A humongous spotlight shined from above, almost lighting up the whole room. The main light was pointing to an area across the room. A bit confused, Nicole cautiously took a step forward, but took it back when a hole formed in the floor. The sound of gears turning echoed through the area, and out of the ground arose a giant diamond. Nicole squinted to observe something that seemed to be encased inside the diamond. Suddenly...a crack appeared. It spread out through the diamond, until eventually-

_**BOOOM!**_

Swords herself, wearing the usual purple/blue jacket and pants with her white shirt and black boots. The black belt the held her diamond sword buckled tightly around her waist. She stretched while pushing her back

"Whoo, kind of cramped in there. Now then..."

She swiftly swiped the diamond sword from her belt and pointed it in Nicole's direction

"Are you the one challenging me?"

Nicole nodded as she pulled out her twin sais, pointing them at Swords

"That's correct."

"Well, I look forward to our battle."

"Oh, we're not done with introductions."

"What's this? A surprise guest? Okay, I'll play along. Who is it?"

A girl jumped over Nicole and landed on all fours in front of her. The girl had light brown hair with cat ears coming out of her head. Her skin was also pale, but her yellow cat eyes really took your attention away from that. She stood up slightly and revealed her outfit to be a sea green shirt, gray pants, and knee high boots. She stretched out her cat claws at Swords

"Meow. The name's Kazumi Kaz Hamato. Nicole brought me along to fight. Now, who's going to be my tinker toy?"

Swords stared at the cat girl

"A feline like girl...Ratchet would be so aroused right now."

"What?"

"So, a double battle is it? That means that one of my co-hosts shall fight along side me. And it's my pick..."

The three stood there in the silence. Nicole and Kazumi looked at each other in confusion. Nicole cocked her head at the dragon girl

"So...are you gonna choose someone or not?"

Swords let out a series of mischievous sounding giggles as she folded her arms. Nicole and Kazumi glanced at each other once more. Kazumi started becoming irritated

"What's so funny?! Are you gonna choose someone or not?!"

"Oh, my dear feline...I've already chosen my partner."

"Wh...what? Where is he?"

"I'll answer that with this. People say that co-hosts are the...shadows of the main host. But I say that they're so much more."

"So much more...shadow?"

Nicole turned around and saw her tall shadow on the floor. It had to be at least twice the size of her.

'Wait...shadow...tall?'

She turned back to Swords and looked at HER shadow. It was possibly the strangest shadow she's ever seen. It looked like a black lightning bolt that was coming from a spiky cloud and another lightning bolt coming out of the top. And it...it had a face...a skeleton face. Nicole pointed at the strange thing on the floor

"There! Her shadow!"

Swords lowered her head

"Aww, they figured it out. Alright LD...fun's over."

Her shadow raised up from behind her, but it still kept its shape. A large white hand came from his cloak as he held up a peace sign

"Hello there Nicole, good to see ya! Are you ready for our battle? Cause I sure am! We're going to have a great time!"

As Swords face palmed, Nicole smiled

"Lord Death. Even when we're about to enter a battle you still find a way to be loveable."

Swords glared at her partner

"Death, you're supposed to be menacing!"

"Why should I? I become menacing enough when I'm fighting. Might as well distribute the 'friendly war' train before the fight!"

"Alright, alright. But I think that train has already been established."

"Right right, I got it. So, why don't we get this fight underway huh?"

Lord Death pulled out his black scythe form underneath his cloak. The blade reflected his now menacing face. He spun it around several times and slammed it onto the ground. His voice was now deep

"Stand back for the stage transformation!"

Nicole and Kazumi, taken back by Death's sudden voice change, stepped back a few feet. Swords looked up and Death and nodded, like they just had a conversation. they raised their weapons, the diamond sword and scythe, then slammed the blades into the ground. The whole ground literally dropped. Leaving behind only two platform pillars, both of them holding the competitors and the challengers. Swords then raised her diamond sword in the air. A blue aura emanated from her body, then she shouted

"IFFY PILLARS!"

The area started shaking and at least fifty pillars rose from the abyss that was now the floor. The pillars were about the same height as the holding platforms that the four were on. Nicole and Kazumi gazed at the sudden pillar platforms. Swords pointed to them with her sword

"These are called the Iffy Pillars. Don't risk standing on one for too long, you never know if they'll crumble down into the abyss or not. Now then, without further ado..."

**(Insert "Paper Moon" from Soul Eater...what? Lord Death is in the battle! Plus it's a REALLY good song...even though it's in Japanese) **

"Let's get started. Ready Reaper?"

Lord Death ran his large his hand along his scythe blade. Then the spikes on his body grew taller and sharper. Like he had just tried to get his toast out with a fork.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Nicole spun her sais around and pointed them at her opponents. Kazumi gave a harsh hiss as she ripped out her chained daggers. Nicole whispered to her

"You take the reaper and I'll take the dragon?"

"Sounds like a purr-fect plan."

"...Dude."

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself!"

Swords bared her sharp teeth

"Let the battle begin!"

Nicole was the first to move. She carefully and swiftly jumped from pillar to pillar, making sure that none of them would collapse under her. Swords did her little mischievous laugh as she did the same thing. The dragon girl took a giant leap with her strong legs and hovered directly above Nicole, raising her sword for a down strike attack. Nicole jumped up and countered it with her sais. Putting them in an 'X' position to block the diamond blade.

Lord Death jumped onto the pillars, bouncing off of them with his spring like leg, making his way over to Swords. But he was cut off by Kazumi

"Going somewhere Mr. Reaper?"

"Yes, I was taking you TO YOUR GRAVE!"

He slammed his scythe into the ground where Kazumi was, who moved out of the way just in time to avoid it. She gave a cute little cat face

"You wouldn't hurt a little kitty like me, would you?"

"Have you watched the Diamond Dare Show? I chop that little kitty Ratchet every five minutes! So yes, I would hurt a little kitty like you! Speaking of chop..."

He raised his hand as he hardened it to be as hard as a cinderblock, then he brought it down

"REAPER CHOP!"

His blocky hand collided with the ground, creating a large 'SLAM' sound and a cloud of pillar dust. He waved the dust away with his hands and looked around for Kazumi. She was nowhere to be found. He grunted angrily

"Where did she go-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He felt extraordinarily sharp claws dig into his back. Kazumi looked at him from over his shoulder

"Looking for me. No more nice kitty!"

"AHHHHHH! GOD THAT HURTS!"

Swords, who was still playing the strength game with Nicole, heard her partners screams of pain. She saw Kazumi using his as a sharp claw scratching post. She growled

"Hey! Get off of him! Diamond Storm!"

She thrusted one hand forward, sending a storm of sharp diamonds which seemed to appear out of nowhere. The diamonds took a flight path that pointed directly at Kazumi. She freaked out and jumped of Lord Death's back as the pointed diamonds started chasing her. Lord Death rubbed his back

"That's gonna leave some marks. Now then,"

His voice went deep again

"Back to the fight!"

As he went to take care of Kazumi, Swords and Nicole were at it. Both of them swinging at each other with their sharp weapons. Only rarely did their blades make contact to their opponent, and it only left a fairly bloody scratch. Swords main tactic was brute force and stay offensive while Nicole's was stay away and stay defensive. this was a situation when opposites don't attract.

Swords, who was starting to become agitated at her fast opponent as they jumped from pillar to pillar in some sort of wild author chase. Eventually, Nicole settled on a pillar and stood there, waiting for her opponent to catch up. Swords jumped onto a pillar while swinging her sword (which you can't ignore), but she missed Nicole who jumped away. She stood on the pillar, growling at the challenger

"Stand still damn it!"

"I will not..."

A sound caught Nicole's attention. She smiled at Swords

"And neither should you."

"Wha..."

The pillar below began shaking. Then it began crumbling at the base, making it sway side to side. Swords stood on it, unbalanced. She ran to the edge and jumped for another pillar...but she missed by less than an inch. she fell down with the crumbling pillar. She reached her hand up as she screamed

"DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lord Death looked down from his fight with the freaky feline girl. His heart stopped as he gasped and jumped off of his pillar, diving for Swords. He reached his large hand forward, which Swords reached for with her hand. The last thing that Nicole and Kazumi saw were Lord Death and Swords' hands inches away from each other, then they disappeared into the mist of the abyss. The two looked at each other, thinking that it was the end of the fight.

But they were wrong.

Something swiftly flew right passed their faces and into the air above them. It was Death, in his weird jet like mode, with Swords on his back. Swords laughed and pumped her fists

"YEAH! I'm riding the Grim Reaper!"

Nicole placed her fists on her waist

"We thought that you guys were done for!"

"Nah nah, Lord Death here won't let anything happen to me."

"Oh...well, let's continue-"

"Wait wait wait, I gotta take a selfie."

Swords whipped out her phone and took a selfie with Lord Death, who was holding up a peace sign.

**Amberdiamondswords posted a picture at 6:09 PM**

**(Insert Swords/Lord Death selfie here)**

**"RIDIN' THE GRIM REAPER BITCHES!"**

"Alrighty then. I think it's about time that the stalling ended. In fact, I think that it's time for this fight to end."

Kazumi growled and nodded

"Indeed!"

"Well, looks like everyone's in agreement here...Death."

Lord Death grew all spiky again as he twirled his scythe. He raised it up in the air and shouted

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

The black blade of the scythe started glowing white, then it started growing larger and larger. When it was finished, it was almost half the size of the whole battlefield and it glowed with a beautiful distorted rainbow light.

"KISHIN HUNTER!"

Nicole and Kazumi's eyes were wide. Nicole spoke softly

"Well crap."

"Nicole, this is no time for crap! We have to end this!"

"...You're right. Grab every weapon you have, we're going to fight that...giant deadly blade that-holy crap that thing is huge!"

"You have such a way with words, Nicole."

"Oh who asked you? You're a cat!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two jumped as Death's deep voice boomed throughout the area

"It's time to end this with us as the victor! Prepare yourself!"

Nicole shook her head

"Well, so much for the friendly train. Come on Kazumi, let's do this!"

Nicole pulled out her throwing stars and tied them to her sais, Kazumi doing the same thing with her daggers and throwing knives. Swords nodded. Pointy diamond fragments from the Diamond Storm levitated around her

"Alrighty then, looks like the next move shall declare the victor."

She patted Death on the shoulder

"We got this. You guys ready?"

Nicole and Kazumi nodded. Swords gave a sharp tooth smiled

"Well then...let's go!"

"KISHIN HUNTER!"

"DIAMOND STORM!"

As Swords and Death's wrath came towards them, Nicole and Kazumi jumped into the air with their upgraded weapons in front of them. The four attacks collided into one, making a large explosion erupt at the first sign of contact...(oh, sorry)

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The pillars below were destroyed and smoke filled the area. The room was silent with no sign of either team. That is, until the smoke cleared. The winners were...

Neither.

Swords and Death laid on there side of the battlefield, completely smoked and unconscious. And the same thing with Nicole and Kazumi, no sign of consciousness whatsoever. Both teams have won...and lost.

* * *

><p><strong>And the winner is...EVERYONENO ONE!**

**NEXT BATTLE: CEELOOGREENN VS. SWORDS! ARE YOU EXCITED SWORDS?**

**Swords: *Still out cold***

**...I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!**

**Also, Kishin is pronounced Kee-shin in case you were wondering**

**Make sure to leave a review/challenge while picking up a complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ceeloogreenn vs Swords

****WELCOME ONE AND ALL (and Frank) TO THE DIAMOND DARE SHOW BATTLE ROYALE!****

**THIS CHAPTER'S CHALLENGER IS CEELOOGREENN**

"Hello?"

A male voice called out

"Is uh...is this the DDS Battle Royale? I have a violent appointment with Swords Evelyn!"

A young man walked inside the already lit corridor. His name: Ceeloogreenn. But people called him Ceeloo for short. His outfit wasn't too complicated, he wore jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket. His hair was a bit spiky with a black coloring and he wore glasses. He looked forward inside the long hallway. There was a sign shaped like an arrow pointing down the corridor's direction that read

**-YES, GO THAT WAY-**

"I guess I have to go that way."

Ceeloo walked down the dimly lit hallway. He couldn't really see anything ahead of him, the end of the tunnel just looked like a big black rectangle. He started picking up speed, growing impatient of the long walk that was ahead of him. He kept speeding up until he was in a full-on run. His shoes pounded against the hard metal floor, making little 'klung' noises with each step. He yelled

"MY GOD HOW LONG IS THIS HALLWAY-"

He froze in his place and looked around. He had actually left the hallway a few feet back, now he was just in the middle of a very very large dark room.

"Well, well, well..."

Ceeloo was startled by the sudden voice. He looked up into the darkness in which he stood in as a spotlight turned on a few feet away from him. The spotlight shone down on Swords, who was sitting on her diamond cocoon that she had burst out of from the previous fight. She sat on it like a throne. She was twirling a wine glass full of Coke Zero in her right. She had her mischievous, showing-off-her-sharp-teeth grin on her face. And her eyes were glowing bright green with a thin black pupil like Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon. Ceeloo pointed at her

"Whoa, I didn't know that you could do that with your eyes."

"Yeah, but I usually don't do it because it hurts like hell. But I just took some pain killers so I should be fine. Anyway, down to business. You wish to challenge me in the grand battle of DDS Battle Roya-"

"Hey, shouldn't you be inside that cocoon thing and, like, have that menu thing that let's me choose my oppopne-"

"INTERRUPT ME AGAIN CEELOO, SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"..."

"I was already out of my cocoon and I was not going to take my time to build a new one! And maybe I'm just grumpy because the diamond sharps are shanking my sweet ass, but anyway, let's get down to business. You wish to challenge me."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"...Alrighty then, this seems simple enough. You know the rules, no name calling, no below the belt for boys and no below the neck for girls, last one standing wins."

"Sweet, let's do this."

"NOW WAIT JUST A GOD DAMN MINUTE!"

"..."

"Sorry, it's the Coke Zero. Anyway, I need to set up the field with some sort of theme...but what to pick...OH! I've got it!"

Swords stood up off her pointy diamond throne and walked down her platform steps. She walked out onto the battlefield and stopped in the dead center of it. That blue aura that had appeared around her in the previous battle returned to her outline. She tapped the floor a few times with her diamond sword, making the floor glow. Then she shot the sword upward into the air, making glowing pillars rise from the ground and into the ceiling. When she grabbed hold of her sword handle when it fell back to her, the light from the pillars and floor disappeared, leaving behind shimmering diamond.

"Diamond Forest!"

Ceeloo looked around in amazement, then looked back at Swords

"Are you magic or something?"

"Bitch I might be. Now no more stalling, I've been so freaking bored! I wanna fight!"

Ceeloo grabbed an item from inside his pants pocket. He turned it on and out came a red lightsaber

"You may have a diamond sword, but I have a lightsaber!"

"Hey Obi-Wan what was it like to die? Hey Anakin how come you just had to turn evil? Hey Luke how does it feel to kiss your sister? Hey Yoda what's it like to have a tiny toilet? Hey Darth Vader is it hard to breathe in that helmet? Hey Mace Windu why is your light saber purple and where can I get one? Hey Darth Maul why do you have spikes coming out of your head?"

"...Are you done?"

"Yup. LET'S START THIS MO-FO!"

**(Insert Pokémon X and Y Diantha Theme)**

Swords clasped her hands together and then took them away from each other, leaving behind sharp rectangular diamonds, like a deck of cards, in between the space between her hands. She then quickly crossed her arms, shooting the diamond squares at Ceeloo

"Diamond Deck!"

Ceeloo blocked the line of diamonds with his lightsaber, throwing them aside and blowing up a pillar

"...You do realize that you have to pay for that, right?"

"Oh, uh, how much was the pillar?"

"$87,000."

"Holy crap!"

"I know, thank god I'm so loaded...also I have diamond magic."

"Well, the rich get richer I guess."

"HeheheHAHAHAHA! Ahh...I love being me."

"Now, if you're done talking-"

"Which I will never be."

"I would like to attack now...HYAH!"

He pushed himself forward and off the ground, flinging himself towards Swords. He slammed into her and they both went sliding backwards with Swords feet dragging on the ground as they went. When they finally came to a stop, Ceeloo looked up to see if he had made contact.

Yeah...he didn't.

Swords looked up at him with a somewhat crazed look, her diamond sword blocking his lightsaber

"Whoo, felt the wind on that one!"

"What are you? The mother of psychos?"

"Bitch I might be!"

She brought her tail around and wrapped it around Ceeloo's ankle

"Wha-"

"Have a nice trip!"

She kicked Ceeloo down to the ground, who landed on his back with a nice 'thud' sound. She swung her diamond sword around and held the sharp tip of it to Ceeloo's neck

"Be a sport and grab mommy another Coke Zero would ya?"

"Sorry...but we're all out."

"huh? What are you talking about? I have, like, a safe full of them in my-AHHH!"

Blood leaked out from her leg as Ceeloo sliced her with his lightsaber. She grabbed her injured appendage as she jumped up and down yelling in pain

"AW YOU JERK THAT HURT LIKE HELL! OH MY FREAKING GOD IT FREAKING HURTS!"

"Yeah, that was kind of the point."

"Alright little boy, I'm going to chop you up into little pieces and use them in my batch of egg salad and eat it with potato chips!"

"Okay, come get me...just take four steps...come on now."

A sweat drop ran down Swords face. She was hoping that egg salad comment would agitate Ceeloo and make him come to her. With her leg injury, she new that she would e be drastically slowed down. She needed a new mode of movement. But she can't use her wing, because she didn't know how to fly.

'This guy is tough, I need a new way around the place. Think, who's someone you know that moves around without proper legs?'

_Lord Death jumped onto the pillars, bouncing off of them with his spring like leg._

A smile cracked onto Swords face, Ceeloo perked up

'What's she thinking?'

Swords used her one good leg to jump into the air. Ceeloo raised his lightsaber in case of some sort of surprise attack, but looked confused when she didn't even fall near him. No, instead Swords curled the end of her tail to make it look like a spring. She crossed her legs like she was sitting down and bounced up and down on her tail. Ceeloo nodded

"So, you're using the Lord Death method. But I have to say, it's not as entertaining to look at."

"Well then, let me knock you out so won't have to look it!"

She bounced off the ground and onto the side of a pillar, then launched herself forward. She drew her sword forward as she crashed into Ceeloo, who did his best to block it. But the momentum was too great, and he fell backwards. As he sat up and looked up to see Swords slowly coming towards him. He waved his hands

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey now! Let's take it easy here! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?"

Swords took his glasses and hit him in the head with him

"You hit a guy _with _glasses well uh...I see that you've watched Wreck-it Ralph."

"Only about a million times!"

"Hahaha...there's no way I can stall you form the fight by talking about Wreck-it Ralph, is there?"

"Only if we talk about the sequel."

"There's a sequel?!"

"Wrong answer! Diamond Storm!"

Swords stretched out her arms and fifty sharp diamonds formed around her. The creepy green eyes took over her white and purple eyes and she gave a sharp toothed smile

"Hey Ceeloogreenn, guess what?"

"Uh...what?"

"You lost!"

She threw her arms forward and the diamonds turned sideways and flew towards Ceeloo. He quickly pulled out his lightsaber and deflected as many of them as he could, but there were just too many of them. Some of the diamonds pierced though his clothing and pulled him backwards. His back hit a diamond pillar and the diamonds nailed him to it. He was completely immobilized. Swords crossed her arms and let out a series of her evil/mischievous giggles.

She had won.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE WINNER IS...SWORDS EVELYN!<strong>

**NEXT BATTLE: SUNNYONMINECRAFT VS. CLANK!**

**By the way, I should probably tell you guys something. When someone tells me about the victor of the battle and they say "I hope I win" or "you decide" I know that it's up to me to decide the victor. So, I go to this Eight Ball Generator online and decide the victor there. So I don't choose the winner, I let the Eight Ball choose. And if it tells me something like "Ask Again: or something like that, I make it a tie. **

**And I forgot to add the Signature Moves to the opponent roster:**

**Swords: Diamond Storm**

**Ratchet: RYNO Blast**

**Clank: Rocket Kick**

**Lord Death: Kishin Hunter**

**Make sure to leave a review/challenge while picking up a complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
